She-Devil into Sweet Angel?
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: It had not been long since Lisanna had died. Mirajane decides to turn over a new leaf. What would the guild's expresstion be when the once she-devil goth girl shows up wearing a girly dress and sweetly smiles? This is something that has been bothering me for some time. Hope you enjoy it! Really short with only 666 words.


**This is a little something I made up that I've been wondering for some time now! Hope you like it! **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Lisanna had died. Her funeral had been five days ago and everybody had cried at the lost of one of their family member.

Mirajane and Elfman had taken it the worst. Elfman went back to the guild for work but Mirajane didn't come. Everybody wonder about the she-devil girl. Even Erza!

And then, on a spring day, Mirajane shows up at the guild.

"Mirajane?!" Everybody shouts at her arrival.

"Nee-chan?!" Elfman shouts in shock.

The once she-devil goth girl was now wearing a simple pink dress with a few ruffles at the end. Her hair was down and there was a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi everybody!" Mirajane exclaim. The whole guild gaped at her.

Mirajane continues to smile sweetly. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

_'What's going on she says. Did she miss something she says.'_ Everybody all thought.

Erza slowly took a step forward. "Is this some kind of trick, Mira?" Erza's sword was in front of her and it was pointing at Mirajane.

The girl still continue to have a sweet smile paste on her face, completely ignoring the sharp sword so close to her. For a moment, everybody thought she turn into a sweet angel. But then just like that, they quickly shook off the thought. _'There's no way that's possible right?'_ they all thought.

"Master!" Mirajane said. Makarov look over at her, still as shock as everybody else was.

"Yes?" Makarov's voice was shaking with fear. It was true that even he feared Mirajane.

"May I step down from an S-class wizard and work in the bar instead?"

"You want to WHAT?!" The guild was in chaos. Erza began shaking Mirajane back in forth as if fearing the girl had completely lost her mind. Natsu and Gray began fighting as if blaming each other that somehow, Mirajane had lost her mind. The members began to search for a way to restore one's memory. Papers and books were flying all over the place. The master stood gaping. It was really chaos. All were convinced that Mirajane had lost her mind to the devil.

"Natsu, Gray." Mirajane call out even though Erza was insanely shaking her, trying to make her come back into the world.

The two boys quickly stop and turn fearfully to Mirajane. "Yes?"

"You two should not fight. You're friends aren't you?" Mirajane smiled. "Oh yeah, Gray, your clothes."

"When did I?!"

"Mira! Have you lost your mind?!" Erza was now knocking sense on Mirajane's head.

"Erza, please stop. I don't like violence." Mirajane said sweetly.

"You don't like WHAT?!" This just send the guild in another wave of chaos. Erza lets go of Mirajane and is shivering.

"This has to be a dream. This has to be a dream!" Erza holds her head in her hands and keeps on muttering.

Everybody else was thinking the same thing except for the fact they were running around all over the place. The people in Magnolia were staring at the guild which was roaring inside.

Mirajane sat up and brush herself. She made her way towards Makarov through all of the chaos, dodging the many chairs, tables, and people being thrown around as everybody tried to wake up from the awful nightmare that Mirajane was trying to trick them.

"Master? Can I begin work now?" Mirajane smiles sweetly. Makarov barely nodded due to the fact that he still hasn't accept this.

Mirajane went behind the bar and came back holding out drinks. She began serving them and everybody, due to the fact that they still fear the girl, accept.

It was quite the change in Fairy Tail. Some members learn to accept it but others such as Erza, Natsu,Gray, Makarov, Cana, and Elfman was still expecting the devil to pop out at any moment.

It was truly an interesting day, wouldn't you say?

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
